Misinterpretation
by FifiDoll
Summary: Kurt is overwhelmed with feelings after his first time with Blaine - Finn misinterprets everything and seeks out to show Blaine that he's not allowed to hurt Kurt. WARNING: NONCON


**Warning: This fic contains non-con. You have been warned.**

**Misinterpretation**

"So, are you two like, dating now or something?"

Kurt looked over at his brother, blushing and fighting a smile. "What makes you ask that?" he asked.

Finn shrugged and said, "Well, you guys looked super flirty singing that song at regionals and you kind of couldn't keep your eyes off each other the whole time we were at dinner afterwards."

When they'd gotten into town Burt and Carole had taken them out to Breadstix for a celebratory dinner, even though Kurt hadn't won. They'd extended an invitation to Blaine and he'd politely accepted. "Yes, we are," Kurt beamed.

He curled up near the headboard of his bed, clutching to a pillow happily. Finn sat on the side of Kurt's bed, still trying to figure out how to take this information. "Since when?" he asked.

Kurt knew _exactly_ how long it had been – that kiss had been unforgettable, for Gaga's sake. He shrugged and said noncommittally, "A week."

It was actually eight days and two hours, but who was counting, really? Kurt was smitten and there was no hiding it, even from his stepbrother. "Did he like, ask you out or something?"

"Well, no," Kurt admitted, thinking about it. "But, that's not always how it works, you know?"

Finn turned to sit cross legged on Kurt's bed facing him. "Well…how did it work?" he asked.

Kurt looked at his step-brother with a raised eyebrow and asked, "You really want to know?"

Finn nodded eagerly and Kurt sighed. "Well, after Pavarotti died I um…I sang a song in glee club," Kurt began. "I sang Blackbird. You know, by…"

"The Beatles," Finn finished proudly.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, smiling at how childlike his brother could be at times. "Well, after that he persuaded them to turn his solo into a duet…with me. And then he found me making Pavarotti's casket and we just…I don't know. That's when he said it."

"Said what?" his step-brother asked.

"Well, he said that he just kind of…figured it out. And that the duet was just an excuse to spend more time with me. Then he…well, never mind," Kurt trailed off, blushing at the memory.

"You can't just stop there," Finn pointed out, disappointed. "Come on, something else happened. You can tell me."

Kurt sighed and said, "You sure you want to know?" When his brother nodded fervently, Kurt rolled his eyes and told him exactly what happened. "He kissed me."

"Just like that?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded and couldn't stop himself from grinning. "It was really sweet," he admitted.

Finn nodded, a half smile on his face. Kurt knew he shouldn't have told his brother about it – he looked disgusted. Sensing discomfort, Kurt thought it best to let his brother leave and get back to more heterosexual thoughts. "I have to get to my moisturizing routine, though, so goodnight, Finn," Kurt said, standing from his bed.

He walked over to his vanity as Finn bid him goodnight and left. Across the hall Finn sat in his room, fuming. He hadn't been there for the conversation or kiss (he shuddered at the thought), but something wasn't right. Hadn't Blaine kind of broken Kurt's heart around Valentine's Day? It was a little soon for him to have changed his mind completely.

And what was that bullshit about "figuring it out"? Guys didn't do that unless they knew they'd be getting what they wanted. Spewing romantic lines _always_ got girls to put out – things couldn't be that different with gay guys, Finn reasoned. Kurt was always a sucker for romance and it was quite obvious that whatever Blaine was doing was working – he was going to break Kurt's heart.

He'd send death glares Blaine's way whenever the boy would come over, but it wasn't enough. He watched as they flirted and Kurt looked absolutely smitten with the kid. Blaine always sat around, a smug smile on his face, pissing Finn off at a distance.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Kurt wouldn't swoon over him after he left. Finn, being the nice, supportive step-brother he was would sit and listen to Kurt for hours. He'd tell Finn about their dates, the cute romantic things Blaine would say, and even how the boy offered to give Kurt voice lessons. That had been the last straw; Kurt didn't _need_ voice lessons – he was perfect the way he was. Blaine had to right to step in and try to change that.

Finn vowed that the next time he saw Blaine he'd confront him about it all and set the record straight – nobody messed with Kurt, and nobody tried to change him. _Not even smug helmet haired boyfriends_.

Late one night, Kurt rushed upstairs and into Finn's room without even knocking. Usually he _at least_ knocked – he'd walked in on Finn jerking off one night and it was the most awkward moment they'd had since moving into the same house. "What's going on?" Finn asked instantly.

He knew Kurt had been over at Blaine's house; the kid hadn't shut up about it and quite honestly, Finn had been more than a little annoyed. Kurt looked absolutely overwhelmed, his hair disheveled and his face flushed. "What's going on is that tonight was just…so unexpected!" Kurt gushed, sitting down on the bed next to Finn.

Confused, Finn said, "Uh…can you explain a little more for me here? I don't know what's going on."

"Blaine and I had sex," Kurt said in barely a whisper, his voice shaking a little.

Raising an eyebrow, the other boy asked, "Is that good or bad?"

Kurt didn't answer at first; he was too busy trying to catch his breath. "It hurt a little but…it was…oh my Gaga, Finn, I lost my virginity," Kurt rambled. A tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't look _sad_. Finn couldn't figure out how he was supposed to be reacting. "I just…I never thought it would happen in high school…"

Red flag. Finn froze and stared at his step-brother for a moment. Did he just say he hadn't wanted to lose his virginity in high school? And didn't he say it hurt? What the hell did Blaine think he was doing, hurting Kurt like that? "It hurt? Are you gonna be okay?" Finn asked instantly.

"I'll sleep it off, no big deal," Kurt shrugged.

His eyes were filled with tears and his lip was quivering, but Finn wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Kurt's face was hard to read at times, and this was especially confusing for Finn. "Are you going to do it again?" Finn pressed.

Kurt shrugged and swallowed; he was trying not to cry. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a smile, but he looked anything but happy. "How did you even get away with that?" Finn asked. "I thought his parents were home."

"That's what I told dad," Kurt shrugged, wiping a tear from one eye. "He wouldn't have let me go over there if I had told him the truth."

Blaine was alone, his parents had been gone and he'd _taken advantage of Kurt_. That's the only reason Kurt would be crying, Finn decided. "I'm exhausted, though, so I'm going to go to bed," Kurt said, leaving Finn's room. "I just needed to tell someone."

Finn nodded as his step-brother closed the door behind him as he walked across the hall to his own room. In his bed, Finn was fuming. Kurt was exhausted because he had tried _and failed_ at fighting off his boyfriend. He had sex and _hadn't wanted to_. It was all wrong and he couldn't just stand by and let Blaine take advantage of his brother like that.

Angrily, he tore out of bed, pulled on some shoes, and ran downstairs quietly. He rushed out the door and climbed into his mother's car. He'd get in trouble in the morning, but that was the last thing on his mind. What mattered now was getting it through Blaine's skull that it was _not okay_ to hurt Kurt. He sped across town, recalling the directions from when he'd picked the guy up for a double date (Finn had taken Mercedes because Kurt _wouldn't shut up_ about them being good for each other – it didn't work out).

His speeding cut the drive in half and after parking the car, he ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Repeatedly. Blaine came to the door, confused, in nothing but sweatpants. He squinted in the light and asked, "Finn?"

Blaine stepped back to let Finn in and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay," Finn shot angrily.

Blaine's eyes widened and he asked, "Did something happen to Kurt?"

He was clearly panicking, which should have clued Finn in but it didn't. Finn couldn't see past his rage as he shouted, "Yes, something happened to Kurt. _You_ happened to Kurt. I can't believe you'd do something like this to him!"

Blaine laughed a little and said, "Well, it was going to happen eventually. He and I are dating."

Angrily, Finn grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. "You should have waited until he was _ready_ you asshole," Finn growled angrily, staring down at Blaine with a glare that could kill.

Blaine's heart raced as he looked up at Finn. He was obviously angry – something wasn't right here. Finn's fingers dug into his shoulders roughly; he would have bruises in the morning. "I…he said he was ready," Blaine said lamely, his courage quickly ebbing away.

"Then why the hell was he _crying_ when he got home?" Finn challenged, shaking Blaine, causing his head to hit the wall. Blaine winced as Finn continued, "You can't fucking do this to him! He left us to get away from this shit but you just _can't_ let that happen, can you!"

Blaine was confused and his head hurt. His shoulders ached from the strength of Finn's anger. Scared, Blaine tried to push away. He managed to duck under Finn's arms and rush up the stairs, hoping that he could reach his room and lock the door before Finn caught up with him. It didn't work though. Finn reached out and grabbed the fabric of Blaine's sweatpants half-way up the stairs, pulling the boy down with a loud thud. "Get off of me!" Blaine shouted.

"You can't do this to him!" Finn bellowed; he was scaring Blaine and he knew it. "Kurt is a good guy and you're treating him like shit. You don't deserve him!"

"I didn't…" Blaine began, his voice shaking.

"Shut up," Finn said roughly, tugging Blaine up to his feet by his arm.

Blaine let himself be jostled around – dragged up the stairs and down to the only bedroom with light shining from the doorway – his own. One inside Finn tossed the smaller boy down onto the bed. "Kurt said he was ready," Blaine said quickly as Finn stalked towards him dangerously. "He said he wanted to. I didn't hurt him I swear!"

"I told you to _shut up_," Finn growled.

Blaine looked up at the tall boy fearfully. In one quick move Finn tugged Blaine's sweatpants off, leaving the boy even more vulnerable. Blaine tried to scramble off of his bed but Finn climbed over him before he had a chance. "Let me go," he struggled against the stronger boy.

Strong hands pinned Blaine to the bed, legs falling on either side of him to keep him even more planted to the spot. "Let's see how you like it," Finn whispered dangerously.

His breath on Blaine's ear made the smaller boy sick to his stomach. He knew where things were going and it wasn't good. He hadn't even done whatever Finn was accusing him of, although a little part of him couldn't help but freak out that Kurt had lied about being ready. He tried to escape Finn's grip but it wasn't working – he was obviously weaker than the jock towering over him. Fear fogged his brain and Blaine had no idea what he was supposed to do to try to get away.

Blaine was snapped out of his panicked thoughts by Finn's fist coming down in one fell swoop against his jaw. Pain shot through his body and he instantly tasted his own blood. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you," Finn growled, his face up in Blaine's. "You do _not_ hurt my brother. You do not _touch_ him without my permission. Not after tonight. Got it?"

Tears filled Blaine's eyes, whether from pain or fear he'd never know. He nodded fervently, hoping Finn would get up and leave. The weight was lifted from Blaine's body and he sighed in relief. Until he was being forced onto his stomach and the rest of his clothes were practically torn from his body. He buried his face in his pillow, the fact that blood was pouring from his lip forgotten. Tears fell down his cheeks – there was no stopping Finn – he had no possible way. It would anger him less to just stay there and take whatever was coming.

When he heard the zip of Finn's jeans he panicked. Finn didn't know the first thing about anal sex – he'd hurt Blaine horribly, leave him bleeding and in pain. It was all so embarrassing. "Is this how you did it?" Finn asked, spreading Blaine's legs and kneeling between them. "Is this how you hurt my brother?"

Blaine whimpered and buried his face further in his pillow, his arms curled up near his face to protect him. He tried his hardest to relax; doing so would ease the harm caused by Finn at least a little bit. A rough push at Blaine's hold told him that it was coming – Finn was _really_ going to hurt him. Rape him. Make him feel cheap and used for one big misunderstanding.

Blaine's hands knotted in his pillows, his face buried within them as he cried out in pain, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt the rough, dry press of Finn's dick into his ass. Thankfully height didn't equal well-endowed, because otherwise Blaine would have been really hurting. Finn still hurt – _anything_ would hurt, really. Finn didn't seem to realize he was causing Blaine pain. He held the smaller boy's hips with strong hands, leaving even _more_ bruises.

Once inside he barely let Blaine adjust before he began thrusting. Blaine cried into his pillow. His body felt like it was being torn into pieces but he could do nothing to stop it. Finn's pace was quick and rushed – he was panting and squeezing at Blaine's body painfully tight. "How do _you_ like it, you sick little _freak_?" Finn growled, leaning over Blaine and whispering in his ear. "I'll tell you how much. As much as Kurt liked it. You can't go around doing this to people thinking there won't be _consequences_."

Blaine tried to ignore Finn, the metallic taste of blood and the salty taste of tears were mixing on his tongue, making him sick. He wanted this to be over – he _needed _it to be over. He was going to be sick to his stomach and he felt so damaged and dirty. With a loud groan, Blaine felt his ass being filled with a warm, sticky liquid. His stomach churned as he realized Finn had come inside of him. Finn pulled out quickly, causing Blaine to hiss in pain. "Remember _this_ next time you want to hurt my brother," Finn warned before zipping up his jeans and leaving Blaine's house.

Blaine curled up in his bed, sobbing into his pillows, the blood and semen making him feel dirty and used. A million things flooded his mind, the first of which was how crazy Finn seemed. Blaine was crazy about Kurt, there was no denying it, but if he'd have crazy family members chasing after him for each little thing he and Kurt did together, he'd never survive. Hell, if Finn went after him every time something happened, Blaine was going to _die_.

With shaking fingers, Blaine reached for his cell phone and typed out a message. He pressed send and curled up under his blankets, passing out almost immediately.

The next morning when Kurt woke, he checked his text messages. The one he received from Blaine made his stomach drop.

_From: Blaine 3  
>Message: Kurt, I really like you, but I don't think this relationship is going to work. I'm sorry.<em>

Tears stung at his eyes as he thought back to the past few weeks. Blaine had been the one to ask Kurt out. They were together because Blaine wanted to be. Kurt had trusted him with something as special as his virginity and not even twenty-four hours he was being kicked to the curb like a common whore. He let out a sob and rolled over. The sex was good, he thought. They both enjoyed it. Kurt couldn't understand what he'd done wrong.

Kurt wandered slowly downstairs for breakfast, opting only for a mug of coffee instead of Carole's homemade pancakes (which were usually Kurt's favorite). When his dad asked why Kurt was so upset, Kurt told them why without reserve. Kurt was so upset and Burt and Carole were so concerned that nobody noticed the smug, content smirk on Finn Hudson's face.


End file.
